Dead Space: Marked
by Phantom of Fate
Summary: "Survival is the ability to swim in strange waters" Frank Herbert Does contain bad discriptions


 _"No-one can save us but ourselves. No-one can and no-one may. We ourselves must walk the path"_

 _~ Buddha_

Ch. 1 Introduction to terror

Running could be heard through the metal halls of ship, so could growls and howls of hunger. The running could heard as frantic and tired, as though it about to give up.

A figure could be seen running towards a door that had a glowing circle in the middle of it that said in the hologram _'Locked'._ The figure ran towards the door and held up its arm as a blue and white hologram popped up on its arm. The figure tapped it a few times and the hologram on the door turned blue and said _'Unlocked'._ The figure didn't have time celebrate as the growls got closer than before.

The figure banged its fist on the door a few times before the door opened, albeit slowly. The figure forced its way through a crack in the door and went on to the other side of it. The hologram appeared once again on it arm and pressed a few symbols and the door closed again. The figure sighed as light finally showed what the figure was wearing.

It looked like civilian clothing, but was slightly visibly armored up. A brown looking leather jacket with the arms armored with with black metal fore armor that was slightly curved in the middle with a yellow circle at the end of the curve. On the back was made into it was a devise that showed five yellow bars inside of oval shaped armor that slightly spread to the shoulders. The pants were the less armored part of the outfit. Black pants that had the only parts of it that had armor was on the thighs and the knees. On the face was was a mask that was black with five glowing blue slits that if you looked at it at a certain angle looked like a face.

The figure that looked to be male leaned against the wall and sat down on the ground and put his head down and sighed, his voice indicating that was indeed male, just as the armor on his back had a button that was starting to glow blue, and new hologram opened up in front of him.

" _Hey, you there yet?" asked a female voice._

Although the image was slightly static, the image showed a blonde woman that had brown eyes and wore a white and black jumpsuit that was slightly baggy and looked to be in her early twenties.

The male sighed once again, but answered none the less.

"Almost, this nightmare is about to end,... _Nicole"_

(Five days earlier)

 _'Before the nightmare began, I was just a simple guy, working at a simple job. What is my Job you ask? Well I was-_

"Roy! I need someone at the Mercedes engine STAT!" Called my Boss, Mr. Walker.

 _'A mechanic'_

"On it boss!" Called back the employee.

The employee was Roy Vega. Dark Red Hair splattered against his scalp and neck, natural tanned skin, grayish blue eyes, bluish gray while the normal uniform. A dark blue jacket that was opened to show a dark green short sleeved shirt with a foot kicking a soccer ball into a goalie. Light blue, slightly torn up, pants with black and white sneakers.

 _'Awhile back, my mom had gotten in some pretty bad debt from the bank, so being the nice twenty-eight year old son I am, I decided to help her out'_

"Okay, screw in that bolt right there, put the gas line over here and,...Done!" murmured the mechanic.

 _'I had taken an odd job here and there, mowing lawns, painting fences, picking out weeds, etc. It was while walking through town that I saw a flier that said that 'Walkers walk-in mechanics' needed new employees'_

"Okay, finished, put her down now Paul!" Yelled the red haired mechanic.

"Gotcha!" Called back Paul.

Paul was a kind, old man, yet not so old that it affected his mind, although there was that one time with the screwdriver...

"Hey, Roy!" Paul said, breaking Roy out of his musings. "You gonna let the car crush you or what?!"

Realizing that the Mercedes was about to hit his head, Roy jerked his head down and walked from under the car he just fixed to put his tools back to the tool cart.

"Sorry Paul!," Roy apologized to the man. "I got distracted by your ugly face!"

Paul laughed at the young mans humor and continued to lower down the car to the ground.

Just as Roy put the last screwdriver away, his phone rang in his pocket, like it was on a mission.

" _Roy? Roy, are you there? Roy, pick up the phone!"_ Said a panicked voice through the speaker phone.

"Mom? Why are you calling me at work?" asked a confused Roy.

" _I need you at the house! Now! There is someone in the house!"_ yelled the panicked mother.

Roy was already at the door by the time she said 'Now'.

"Okay, mom, just stay where you are and I-" Roy was cut off by the sound of smashing and screaming.

Roy was silent as he ran towards his bike, even as he heard his boss, Mr. Walker, yelled for him to get back there to work.

But Roy didn't hear him, he didn't hear anything except for his mother's screams.

It took about thirty minutes to get home, even at his top speed.

Roy and his mother lived in a two story apartment on the top floor.

It barley took him any time to run up the stairs, not without falling down and gaining a few new bruises.

As he got to the dark red door, he slowed down, as if he knew what might behind it.

 _Ba-dump_

Roy reached the door as his hand went for the handle.

 _Ba-dump_

Roy held the handle and began to turn it.

 _Ba-dump_

The door slowly opened to show...

 _Ba-dump_

Blackness.

 **Okay Guys. This is my new story hope you like it and please no flamers.**

 **I hope this will start a new generation of Dead Space stories. Okay Bye!**

 **As a mad man once said,...**

 **Review, would you kindly?**


End file.
